1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retractor for a seat belt with a tension locking mechanism for locking the belt take-up force during the belt wearing, and more particularly to a tension locking mechanism including two cam plates for controlling a pawl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tension locking mechanisms of this type have heretofore been proposed, but many of them have room for improvement in respect of the number of parts, the complexity of the shape of each member and the flexibility of designing.